Contemporary gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines and keno machines, have various input devices and displays. Players use the input devices to make various types of inputs. A player can use input devices, such as input buttons, to make wagers, spin reels, rotate wheels, draw cards, select symbols and accept or decline offers.
In known gaming devices, certain input buttons are labeled to indicate their purpose to the player. For example, the indicia “CASH OUT” is affixed on or adjacent to the cash out button. Known gaming devices also have input devices which indicate information to the player such as an illuminable button which enables the player to select which lines to bet or to cause a reel to spin. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming devices with new and different input devices.